Lullaby
by Triangulum
Summary: Teyla can't sleep, which results in Ronon not sleeping. "The sensation and sound of his strong, steady heartbeat was soothing, and soon she was drowsy...but still not asleep." T to be safe. Next in SAWS '09!


**A/N I'm the SAWS (Spanky A Week Summer) author for the 19****th****-25****th****, so here it is! Just some short Ronon/Teyla fluff. Not entirely sure how I feel about it….let me know what you think.**

Teyla rolled over, restlessly. Four seconds later, she readjusted again. She sighed loudly, clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Teyla," Ronon groaned next to her. He rolled onto his side. "You've been tossing all night, what's wrong?" Teyla turned her head to look at him in the darkness.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Go back to sleep." Ronon propped himself up on his elbow, lying on his side. The sheets tangled around his waist, baring his muscled upper body and leaving very little to the imagination. Teyla forced herself to meet his eyes.

"I just cannot get to sleep," Teyla said, frustrated. "I do not understand. I cannot make my mind stop." She sighed, sitting up. Ronon lightly ran his hand up and down her arm.

"What's on your mind?" his rough voice asked in the dim light.

"Everything," Teyla said. "The Wraith, Ancestors, you, John's obsession with Ferris wheels, which I am sorry to say sound like a horrible waste of time and resources, not to mention the fact that it saddens me that his people are so easily amused going around in a large circle. Wondering what Lieutenant Hanson meant about 'honeymoon games', and seriously wanting to never watch another game of this golf. It is as pointless as the Ferris's wheel."

Ronon gave her a slow, long blink. "Why?" he asked. Teyla sighed again.

"I do not know!" she said. "I am tired, but just cannot sleep."

Ronon sat up next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke, lips barely above hers.

"I think we can find something to do that'll tired you out," he whispered.

"Really," Teyla muttered, right before he kissed her. Ronon pulled her backwards with him to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Teyla was still wide awake. Only now, she was wearing less clothes. Ronon sighed next to her.

"I must be losing my touch if you aren't exhausted," he joked, then yawned.

"You have not lost a thing, and you know it," Teyla said. "You should sleep, Ronon, you don't have to stay awake."

"I can't sleep if you're awake," he admitted gruffly.

"Why?"

"Ever since you started having the Wraith nightmares, I can't sleep unless I know you're asleep and safe," he said, suddenly very interested in their room's ceiling pattern. Teyla rolled over until her head was on Ronon's chest and she could feel and hear his strong, steady heartbeat. The sensation and sound were soothing enough that in a few minutes, Teyla was sufficiently drowsy, but not asleep. She was about to just give up and go to the gym when Ronon's voice entered her thoughts.

"Do you know anything about Satedan myths?" he asked.

"No, I do not," she admitted.

"One said that while the sun is the provider and keeps us alive, the moon is the savior. It allows us to rest and prepare for more driving work from the sun," he said.

"I did not know that," Teyla answered.

"It's an old one," he said. "My people hadn't used it in awhile, it was just something that each person knew, an old story everyone passed down. The moon became sort of the safe harbor, it was said to watch over the people while they sleep. Lots of songs and stories were written on that belief."

"I have heard Satedan songs, they are beautiful," Teyla murmured. Ronon agreed.

"My grandmother liked to tell them to me," he silence stretch again, and Teyla contemplated going to the pier to stare at the ocean when Ronon softly began to sing.

"The moon sang, 'sleep, sleep beloved one, sleep in the arms of the one you love. The pain will quiet, your tears will slow, sleep under the safety of my glow." Ronon felt Teyla's breath begin to even out and he dropped his voice even lower.

"I know you're weary, you're strong and proud. Accept safe harbor instead of doubt. I offer no trick, no deceit or lies. Your fatigue, my dear, you cannot hide. Sleep while the sun sleeps and I guard your skies. This is your lullaby."

Teyla's breathing slowed and her heartbeat steadied. Ronon felt her breath on his chest, and ran his hand lightly through her caramel hair. His last thought was of her before he finally succumbed to sleep himself.


End file.
